I Will Always Love You
by Arion
Summary: Ash and co. visit their friends on Shamuti Island *~*~Birthday Present for my best friend Sarah aka Ash's #1 Fan~*~*


Disclaimer: No I do not own pokémon! How many times do I have to tell you?!  
  
A/N: Yes I know I promised a fic with lots of action in it, but I'm kinda busy right now to write a long fic so I wrote this in the time I had.  
  
  
  
  
  
A light breeze blew at Ash Ketchum's face as he rode on the back of Lapras. Now sixteen he grew to be even taller than Misty and a lot more muscular. Dressed now in a black shirt and cut-offs he still wore his gloves and the Pokemon League Hat. Behind him sat Misty and Brock.   
Misty was now sixteen too and gave up on trying to keep her hair in a ponytail and let it hang loosely most of the time. She still wore short blue shorts, but the yellow shirt and suspenders were now replaced by a light blue tank top.   
Finally, Brock was now eighteen and still taller than Ash. Wearing shorts and a white muscle shirt he actually looked quite attractive. On top of that, his right ear was now pierced.   
As most people suspected, Ash and Misty did get together a little over a year ago, but still fought non-stop. Brock however was still single and chasing after Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies and just about any other pretty girl in sight.   
It was the middle of the summer and the trio was taking a few weeks off from training to take a vacation. Since they were in the Orange Islands anyway they decided to visit Carroll and Melody on Shamuti Island.  
"Hey look! There's Shamuti!" Ash shouted pointing ahead. In front of them was the island just how they remembered it.   
"So that's Shamuti Island" said Brock thoughtfully, since he was with Professor Ivy when the adventure had taken place he hadn't seen Shamuti Island.   
  
* * *  
  
Lapras had finally got them to the island and Ash had just returned it to its pokeball. Just as he did that, a woman ran up to them and threw her arms around Ash and Misty.  
"Ash! Misty! You guys changed to much!" she exclaimed taking a step back to look at them.  
"Hi Carroll" they both smiled.   
Just as they were introducing Brock to her, Melody showed up. She grew to be a little bit taller than she was before and her figure had definitely changed for the best. She wore a short skirt and a tank top that shoved off her flat stomach. Her long brown hair was no longer in two ponytails but hung loosely.   
"Hey, Ash, Misty" she said smiling warmly.   
"Hey Melody" Ash said smiling and Misty followed by doing the same. Back when she was thirteen Misty had hated Melody, because Ash seemed more interested in Melody than he was her. But now Ash was her boyfriend, so she had nothing to worry about.   
"Melody, meet Brock" Misty said gesturing to Brock who had stayed a little behind the two, now stepped up and shook Melody's hand.   
"Melody. What a beautiful name" he said dreamily.  
"Uh, nice to meet ya" she said pulling her hand back.   
"Well come on, we had prepared a big dinner for you" Carroll interfered before Brock had drooled all over Melody and she had taken his head from his shoulders.   
  
* * *  
  
After dinner everyone had gone their separate ways. Ash went to look for new pokémon, Brock was chasing girls around the village and Misty had gone for a walk with Melody. After a while they got tired and sat down on the beach for a rest.   
"So tell me Misty, are you and Ash a couple?" Melody asked grinning.  
Misty blushed.  
"Yeah, we are"  
"I knew I was right" Melody said laughing.  
"I guess you were" Misty said looking up and noticed sadness in Melody's eyes. In an instant she knew.  
"You still like him don't you?" she asked quietly.  
"Me? Please! I was thirteen. It was a simple crush!" she exclaimed, but her eyes betrayed her.   
"Melody don't lie" Misty said sharply, looking at her.   
Melody sighed.  
"Yes. I still like him. But," she hurried on seeing the expressing on Misty's face "I would never dream of stealing him from you. He's so happy when he's with you, I could never take that away from him. I want him to be happy. My heart would break if he was unhappy because of me"  
When she finished her eyes were watering and she looked down at her hands.   
There was silence while Misty took it all in.  
"Thank you, Melody" was all she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later Ash and co. left the island. Melody stood under a palm tree watching them sail away on Lapras.   
She sighed.  
"I know you heart belongs to Misty, but I will always love you Ash Ketchum"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short but I thought it was a good plot for a short fic. I always like writing stories that people can relate to, and I think a lot people can relate to this story. Ja ne for now!  
Luv,  
~Misty~  



End file.
